favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Aihara
Yuki Aihara (藍原ゆうき Aihara Yuuki?) is a minor character who appears in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. He is Haruka's classmate who used to pick on her when they were younger because of her dream of being a princess. He is also a member of the tennis team. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Blue *Hair Color:Brown *Homeland:Yumegahama *First Appearance:Episode 7 *Voice Actor:Atsushi Abe, Yuko Gibu (Young) History First Appearance The tournament is held in the academy, he participates in a double tennis tournament alongside Haruka. After school, however, Yuki becomes irritated when finding out that Haruka has no tennis experience, and that she only chose it because it was the most "princess-like" sport. Upon the mention of the word "princess," Yuki immediately remembers that he used to tease Haruka when they were younger for her wanting to be a princess. Later, Yuki refuses to help teach Haruka, and asks her to stay out of the way during the tennis tournament, claiming he can do everything himself. However, after she improves significantly at tennis, Haruka realizes how hard Yuuki works at tennis. Later at the tournament, the tennis tournament is interrupted by Shut, who targets Yuki and creates a tennis Zetsuborg. However, the Princess Pretty Cures are able to defeat the Zetsuborg and rescue Yuki. When Yuki regains conscience for a brief moment, he catches sight of Cure Flora. Because of this, Yuki finds newfound respect for Haruka's dream, but he is still prone to getting irritated and arguing with her. Noble Party During the Noble Party, he and Haruka bump into each other at the buffet table. However, before he is able to talk to her, his fans take him away. Summer Festival His arm was injured during the match and his coach forbid him to participate the match. He and his club member also come to Summer Festival and encounter the Cures. When he and the others heard the conversation between his fans and Haruka, this make him angry and tells tells them that none of his business and he storms out. He encounter Cure Flora again, who remember her in episode 7, she encouraged her and help her to fight the Zetsuborg. He apologozes to her fans for scolding them but they say no matter what happen, they will always support him and he wonder why Flora know him. Appearance He has blue eyes and brown hair. He mostly seen wearing a uniform and wear tennis uniform during his club. Personality He is very arrogant, rude and mean like bullying Haruka because of her dream of becoming princess. He remain hostile towards her as they arguing with each other. He is also a passionate when he play tennis. Relationships Haruka Haruno They were the same class when they were young. He often pick on her because of her dream of becoming princess. They met again in academy and refuses to teach her tennis, showing hostility between them as they keep arguing. In episode 27, they encounter with each other but didn't argue with them. Trivia *He is the second character who bullied the lead Cures, The first was the three boys when they insult Mana for lecturing them. *He is the third character who is good in tennis, after Alice Yotsuba and Reina Itsutsuboshi. *He is very similar to Daisuke Chinen. **They were both able to talk to the lead Cure in their respective seasons (Cure Flora in Yuki's case, Cure Peach in Daisuke's case.) **Both tease the lead girl (Haruka in Yuki's case, Love in Daisuke's case.). *As a child, he shares his voice actress with Waon Nishijima, a minor character from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Moe Haruno, the mother of Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *As a teen, he shares the same voice actor with Momotaro, a character from Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. *He shares the same name as Yuki Sawa from Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Yuki Hayashi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Male Category:Supporting Character Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character